Secrets Not Ment To Be Told, Sorry
by X-Itachi's Lover-X
Summary: He's A Plumber's Boy, She's A Girl With A Piano Woah!


I do not own Naruto.

_**Knock knock**_

The lady of the house answered the door to reveal a man and a teenage boy shyly behind him.

"Hello, Ma'am, I'm your plumber, sorry about this but I had to bring my son along, you don't don't mind, do you?"

She flashed a smile

"Of course not, You're welcome to sit in the living room"

She told the plumber where the kitchen was then led the boy through to the sitting room

"So, what's your name?"

"Kimimaro"

"That's nice, How old are you, Kimimaro?"

"Sixteen"

"Wow, the same age as my daughter, I'm going to attend to some buisness, so you'll be ok on your own won't you?"

He silently nodded, so she left

He must of sat in that room with nothing to do for at least till He heard music, he went to the door and opened it, it was coming from upstairs.

He looked around saw his Father talking to the woman so he followed the noise, he ended up outside a white door which was slightly open, he peered through and saw a girl sitting at a piano, tapping at the keys, she began to sing

**Are you my family?**

**Can I stay with you a while?**

**Can I stop off in your bed tonight?**

**I could make you smile.**

She drew breath

**In the morning I'll make you breakfast**

**In the evening I'll warm the bed.**

**And I'll always be happy to kiss you**

**Promise I'll never get sad.**

He pushed the door further open

**Till the siren come calling, calling**

**It's driving me evil, evil.**

**I was a heartbreaker, I loved you**

**The same way I do.**

**But I've got so much wickedness and sin.**

He began to walk towards her

**My name is Pearl**

**And I'll love you the best way I know how**

**My blonde curls slice through your heart.**

**And the siren come calling in the night, till the light.**

She lifted her head and stared out the window

**Help you dress yourself up fancy**

**Bathe you when you get sore**

**I'll be good, I think I could be**

**All you would want and more and more.**

He just wanted to get a glimpse of her

**Be proud when you dazzle the wondrous**

**Glitter your eyes for the town**

**Tell every last boy that you're my man**

**Try not to let you down.**

The floorboards creeked as he shuffled

**Till the siren come calling, calling**

**It's driving me evil, evil.**

**I was a heartbreaker, I loved you**

**The same way I do.**

**I've got so much wickedness and sin.**

**My name is Pearl**

**And I'll love you the best way I know how**

**My blonde curls slice through your heart.**

**And the stars are exploding the lights**

**It won't be long until you'll be mine**

**It won't be long until you leave**

**It won't be long until I'll see your face**

**It won't be long to erase your pain**

**And my broken heart to belong to your body**

**Cause I'm evil, evil...**

She turned to face the intruder

_beautiful_

She jumped up and stared at the young boy in front of her

"W-w-who are you?"

"The plumber's boy"

"Should you be up here?"

"I-I-I-I don't kn- sorry"

He turned for the door but she spoke gently to him

"Don't-Don't leave me alone"

He looked at her wearily but relaxed

"Sit down if you like"

He nodded and took a seat near the lass's bed, he talked to her

"So what is your name?"

"Tayuya and may I ask yours?"

"Kimimaro"

"Well, now we're getting to know each other we-"

"Hunny, Daddy's here"

Tayuya stared at Kimimaro then whispered to him

"Closet. now."

She dragged him from his seat and they both scuffled into the wardrobe as she closed the door behind her

"shhhhh"

They both heard the door unclick and footsteps come into the room

"Where could she be?" said the man in almost a teasing tone but then the sound of feet descended.

The pair burst through the door. Tayuya looked around and let out a relieved sigh

"That was so close"

"What do you mean?"

"I mea-"

there came a shout from the stairs

"Tayuya, Kimimaro's Father is ready to leave now!"

"Damn...Goodbye, Kimimaro"

She placed a kiss on his cheek and went back to her piano, not even glaning back

As Kimimaro was walking down the stairs, he saw a man with long black hair, he had a sly smile on his face.

"Come on son, I got another house to go to, here take this and go to the car"

Kimimaro did as he was told, when he got to car he looked up and saw Tayuya at the window

She smiled at him.

_**Tayuya's POV**_

_All I want is to be found_

_to keep my feet upon the ground_

_to leave this place_

_of love and grace_

_It's rocky from all this sand_

_all I need is your hand_

_**I will be waiting, Prince Charming.**_

_--_

_It took me 2 days to write this, soooo..._

_READ IT, LOVE IT, ADD TO FAVOURITES got it ^.^ _

_Thank you -to people who care I AM STILL WORKING ON SWGOWAB, MD? AND LOVER IN THE MIST ok!-_

_I don't think I actually want to make this into a full story, but if you want to ^.^_

_ILoveYouAll :)_

_X-Itachi's Lover-X_

_Siren Song - Bat For Lashes :P_


End file.
